Dragon's Fate
by deranged kazuna55
Summary: The sequel to the story Dragon's Instincts. Natsu and the gang are back in this new book filled with friendship and adventure. Will love blossom with our characters, it's time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Fate **

Chapter 1

"Bastard" Natsu shouted, even though he hates Erza he knows that deep, deep down he loved her. As Natsu approaches Erza, something snapped in him as he saw her. Erza is now near death and Natsu sensed that, "_I lost her once, I cannot lose her again, sorry Erza this is the only way to save you_" Natsu thought

"Natsu" Erza said weakly, she was in so much pain she wished that it could end.

"Sorry" Natsu whispered to her before biting down on her neck. He was putting magic on his fangs and transferring magic into Erza. Erza could feel her strength growing and the pain was getting weaker. For Natsu, he had just dug his own grave. His condition was worse enough after the fight and now he saved Erza using the last of his magic powers, saying he was exhausted was an understatement. Erza was now away from the death but still not in perfect condition. "Shit" was all Natsu could manage before passing out. Erza saw Natsu passed out in front of her and was taken aback.

"Erza" she heard someone shout, she looked at the direction of the sound and saw Mira

"Come on, let's get Natsu and you out of here" Mira said to which Erza agreed even though she was still not aware of what was happening to her surroundings. They carried Natsu and hurried to the infirmary. Erza looked around and saw seven dragons and what looks like a person riding one, still she still did not take it in because she was still dazed from getting hit. After a few minutes of walking through crowds of mages a tent finally came into a view. They were welcomed with a bunch of mages and were carried and set down on cots.

"All dragon slayers gather around" Makarov said via telepathy to the army of mages

Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Marielle (FYI, nobu is my own chatacter, and she is a water dragon slayer from Lamia Scale, recently joined so did not join in the GMG ) were now assembled infront of the Master.

"What do we do now Makarov?" Bob asked "We only have six"

"I don't know" Makarov said

Suddenly something dropped out from the sky and landed infront of them. It was none other than Gildarts.

"I maybe not a dragon slayer, but I'll cover for Natsu just this time" Gildarts said

"Okay fine, now go" Makarov said

"Makarov, the evacuation is done and I've ordered the mages assisting the evacuation to go here" Goldmine said

"Thank you" Makarov replied

"Now go and we will be watching your back" Makarov said

-**Infirmary—**

(**NATSU'S MINDSCAPE**)

"_Natsu, what have you done," _

"_Igneel is that you" Natsu asked the voice_

"_It's me child, but you using forbidden magic, you know the consequences"_

"_I did it to save my friends"_

"_I taught you forbidden magic, because I thought that when you used it you will make a difference and my boy I stand corrected, I'm proud of you"_

"_Igneel, where are you, I have a lot of questions to ask" Natsu replied_

"_My boy, I am in your heart, always ,and save those questions when we meet " Igneel said before leaving _

_(__**Outside Natsu's Mindscape **__)_

"Natsu, what did you do to me" Erza said to herself while looking at Natsu. As a S-class mage she had a could sense the amount of magic power someone has and right now Natsu's magic power was constantly changing from 1% to 0.1%. It was almost like Natsu was about to lose magic. She was worried for Natsu, She lost Jellal but she will not lose Natsu. She cannot afford to Natsu.

**-Outside—**

"Master, I will investigate what happened at the eclipse gate I sense something is wrong" Lucy said to Master

"Very well, Happy, Gray accompany Lucy please" Makarov asked the two

"Yes master, Aye sir" replied the two

"Let's go then" Lucy said to the two and with that they left

"Bastard, stay still so I could finish you, Oi, Bastard at least look at me when talking to you" Gildarts said to a dragon, it truly was amazing how Gildarts was in a league of his own "Did they not teach you manners oi, bastard"

"Shit this guy's powerful" Laxus said to himself, he was battling Future Rogue

"Shit you're hot, you're just like flame brain, A fire dragon no less" Gajeel said before a thought crossed his mind "You're not Igneel by any chance are you?"

The dragon stopped moving "What do you know of Igneel"

"Well my fellow dragon slayer was raised by Igneel, wait a , YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION" Gajeel replied

"I am not Igneel but I was a close friend of him"

"So why are you fighting us" Gajeel asked

"Any friend of Igneel is a friend of mine and you're the friend of the son of Igneel so you are my friend"

"Well, we're not close and all" Gajeel said while being embarrassed "So will you help us"

"Let's go then" Atlas the hellfire dragon said

"Had enough Laxus" Future Rogue said

"Bastard –pant-pant- "Laxus said

Suddenly they were knocked out of balance, and when they recovered they saw Gajeel riding a dragon

"Oi" Gajeel smirked

"Atlas flame have you betrayed us" Future Rogue said

"When did I join you exactly?" Atlas asked

**-Chapter 1 END-**

**So whaddya think **

**KAZUNA IS OUT_**


	2. Chapter 2

**After long hours of thinking about it, I will be putting lemons in the future chapters, and those who were confused with MArielle and Nobu part, nobu is her last name, Marielle Nobu, sorry for the confusion if I caused any,**

Chapter 2

"I will kill you Atlas for your insolence" Motherglare said

"Not if I do you first" Atlas retorted

"Oi, oldman get Future Rogue out of here take care of him I got this dragon" Gajeel shouted to Gildarts

"Oldman" Laxus muttered to himself, clearly he was annoyed at the comment, but nevertheless he charged at Future Rogue causing them to fall of the dragon.

The two dragons collided midair, biting and clawing at each other. Atlas backed away and used a breath attack, unfortunately it did not do any damage on the strong scales of Motherglare.

"You can't destroy my ultimate defense Atlas, now it is my turn" Motherglare said before unleashing a breath attack which Atlas countered by dissolving it.

"You're naïve Motherglare, with my hellfire I can burn everything" Atlas smirked

To Gajeel's eyes the dragons were evenly matched but he knew that they were going to win, it was because he was there. The two dragons collided again and started brawling while Gajeel just tried his best not to fall of Atlas, not only that it was too hot there, sure he was accustomed to heat because of his brawls with Salamander but this is way beyond hot.

"Oi, use a breath attack I have plan" Gajeel said to Atlas

Without any hesitation, Atlas backed away and released another breath attack

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON" Gajeel said

Atlas and Gajeel were doing what was known as Unison Raid. Atlas' hellfire was now combined with Gajeel's breath attack. Motherglare didn't react in time, he was hit square in the face. With the sheer force of the attack Motherglare was knocked back, but there were no any damages to the dragon. Motherglare attacked again, and Atlas also attacked, they were neck and neck, no one was giving any ground. Gajeel used his dragon slayer techniques when Motherglare was close enough to him. This fight was not going to end easily.

-**With Laxus and Future Rogue –**

"I gotta say you're doing quite fine, but you'll lose" Future Rogue said

"Why is that?" Laxus asked

"You lack something" Future Rogue said before attacking him, which Gildarts countered

"What is that?" Laxus asked

"Figure it out yourself" Future Rogue said, in reply Laxus proceeded to attack him.

"Bastard" Laxus said before punching Future Rogue in the face, which Future Rogue dodged easily and countered by coating his arms with his magic before hitting Laxus in the stomach. Laxus was thrown out of balance and was thrown to the ground.

"You die know" Future Rogue said while walking towards him

"_Shit_" Laxus thought but out of nowhere an attack came towards Future Rogue and Future Rogue was forced to go back

"Rainjinshu is here (is that how you spell it?)" Evergreen said while emerging from a bush

-**with marielle –**

"Shit this guy's strong" Marielle said to herself. She didn't notice but an the dragon was about to attack her. She realized too late, she did not have any time to defend, she prepared herself and closed her eyes, but there was now pain no anything. When she opened her eyes she was meters away from the fist of the dragon,

"You' didn't think, Master would let you off on your own" Lyon said

When Marielle looked towards the source of the voice, she saw Lyon and Chelia, Lyon was holding her by her collar now

**-With Wendy—**

"_I can't beat him_" Wendy thought,

"Tell us what to do Wendy we're right behind you" Carla said

Wendy looked back and saw Lissana and Elfman

"We're here to help you Wendy" Lissana said to her

"Helping your friend is MANLY," Elfman shouted

"Let's go" Wendy said to them

**-OUTSIDE OF CROCUS—**

"I hear you, all of you" Cobra said "Here I go"

**END  
sorry guys, very short chapter, the next chapter I promis will be longer. And sorry about the confusion I wasn't clearly focused writing the other day, please review anything and If you have ideas please tell them. I'm only an amatuer**

**KAZUNA_IS OUT**


	3. Chapter 3- counterattack

**CHAPTER 3- COUNTERATTACK**

"How do you know my name, who are you" Rogue said to the dragon he was fighting

"I have orders to take you in, by force even if I have to" the dragon replied to Rogue "Which you ordered yourself"

"What" Rogue said in disbelief "What's happening"

Just as he was about to be abducted he heard someone call his name. The dragon and Rogue looked at the direction of the sound. It was a yellow haired mage, it was his best friend Sting. As Sting approached him he noticed something odd, he was smiling, how could a human still be smiling despite the fact thaall of that happened.

"Rogue" Sting shouted

"What happened did? Where is the dragon you're fighting? Did you beat it already" Rogue asked like a machinegun. Sting calmly approached him and put an arm to his shoulder.

"-cough- I brought it here" Sting calmly said

The dragon who was watching the scene unfold in front of him decided he had enough. As he was about to lean in, something crashed on him. Hard.

"WHAT?" Rogue shouted

* * *

"Let's go Marielle-san" Lyon said, the reply he got was a nod from the woman

"I'll do my best" Chelia said with courage

"That's right, I'll trust you to have my back" Marielle said while patting Chelia's head

"Marielle, some others will come here,too" Lyon said "let's hold out till then"

With that the trio rushed to the dragon

"ICE MAKE: DRAGON"

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON"

"SKY GOD'S DANCE"

* * *

"This is getting hard" Gajeel said "come on oldman, let's end this"

"Don't call me old" Atlas said with annoyance

Atlas and Gajeel rushed again, to the adamantine dragon, Motherglare. Gajeel's attack has synchronized with Atlas even they have only been fighting in a short time.

"Put me down I got a plan" Gajeel said, and without hesitation , Atlas threw him by his tail. Gajeel was screaming and swearing, what he had in mind was Atlas putting him down gently. Suddenly he noticed as he approached the ground fire started to blow out of his feet, it was like thrusters and within a minute he safely landed

"You okay boy" Atlas shouted at him

"You're a crazy son of a gun" Gajeel shouted "That explains a lot about Natsu"

Natsu had resemblance to the hellfire dragon; reckless and powerful

"Do what I told you earlier" Gajeel shouted

Atlas backed away and unleashed a breath attack at Motherglare

Gajeel carefully aimed at Motherglare's belly and launched his attack

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON"

* * *

Laxus and Future Rogue were now in an intense fight, both dragon slayers exchanging blows and evenly matched. Laxus never failed to return the favor everytime he got hit and the shadow dragon slayer. Both of them rushed in together, they punched each other. Their fists hitting each other and they were both thrown back just because of the sheer force of their magic

"LIGHTNING BODY"

"SHADOW'S DRAGON BLADE"

* * *

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON"

"ANIMAL SOUL: BIRD"

"BEAST ARM: IRON BULL**"**

The three launched a barrage attack on the dragon, which hit the dragon square in the chest. Although it did not do much damage the dragon was knocked back a little. After seeing their chance the three attacked again.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK"

"ANIMAL SOUL: WINGS"

"BEAST ARM: JET BLACK SWORD"

* * *

"You expected to win against me, you're puny human" the dragon snarled at Gildarts

"What was that, bastard?" Gildarts replied

"You're unlike any normal human,but you lack something, you could have beaten me if you had it" the dragon said

"What?" Gildarts asked in confusion

"You're not a dragon slayer" the dragon shouted and was about to attack but interrupted by a voice

"But he's with one" the figure said

"Who are you?" the dragon and Gildarts deadpanned

"An ally but leave the introductions for later, let's finish the annoying pest first" the figure said who was now emerging, it was none other than Cobra

"Fine, but you'll talk later" Gildarts said in agreement

"CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING TRUTH: IKAZUCHI"

"POISON DRAGON'S SCALES"

* * *

"What happened here?" Lucy asked the the princess, Princess Hisui. Before them was destruction, it was hell there were bodies literred all around, dead bodies.

"Aye" Happy said

"Well, when we got the news that Acnologia is coming, we used this" Hisui said while pointing to a big doorway"

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Gray exclaimed, not paying much attention to details, that he was shouting at the princess of Fiore

"Well, a guy approached us and said that he came from the future and we should build the eclipse gate because of Acnologia, he said Acnologia will attack Crocus and the only way to beat him is the eclipse gate, that was seven years ago" Hisui confessed

"And then what happened?"

"Acnologia came into view and we planned to use eclipse gate to end him but dragons came out of the gate" Hisui continued "We were just standing still, if it weren't for Arcadios , I would have been long dead" Hisui gestured to a man in armor helping some knights.

"Then?" Gray asked her to continue

"The dragons killed the knights, while other's flee and hid just like me, I just hid while they were being slaughtered like cattles, after that the magic was unstable at the eclipse gate and it just closed " Hisui said with a sorrowful tone "If it weren't for me, everything would still be okay"

"It's not your fault" Lucy said with a comforting voice, Hisui was now crying and Happy tried to cheer her up by patting her head an offering her fish (that's happy for you)

"What happened to the future guy?" a voice asked

Everybody turned and prepared for battle turns out it was just Juvia.

"I followed Gray-sama, I couldn't leave him, not now where it's dangerous" Juvia confessed

"I think she liiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkeeessss you" Happy rolled his tongue

The Princess was now in a better mood these people, even though the destruction and chaos they still act normally, it reminded her of her mother the warm feeling.

"Well, What happened?" Lucy pressed the question again

"That man was riding one of the dragons when I last saw him" Hisui said

"Princess we must move now, and you" Arcadios pointed to Gray "You help me carry the wounded to your infirmary"

"Okay" Gray agreed

"I'll help my Gray-sama too" Juvia volunteered

"Count me in" Lucy chirped in

"Aye sir"

"By the way Gray, I saw a cart on our way here, let's use it before the horses get away from it" Happy suggested

"Nice thinking Happy, Gray you and Juvia wait here while we get there" Lucy said

"Sure" Gray agreed

"Come on then Lucy" Happy grabbed Lucy and started to fly "You're liken 0.5 tons Lucy"

"You don't tell people's weight by tons" Lucy shouted back

-after a few minutes—

"Gray, Juvia" Lucy shouted. She and Happy were now with the cart, which Happy was driving.

They carefully loaded the wounded on the back of the cart , after a few bodies they started on their merry way

"By the way Happy where did you learn how to drive a cart" Lucy asked

"Natsu taught me, maybe a few years ago" Happy replied

"Well he is good for something" Gray smirked

"Oh, Gray-sama, you look cool when you do that" Juvia said

"What?" Gray asked

"Gray your clothes" Lucy deadpanned

"Shit, where are they?" Gray said while looking around

"Here Gray-sama I picked them up while you were stripping, it was lovely" Juvia said with a gleeful expression

"I think they have forgotten we are here princess" Arcadios said

"Let them be this is fun to watch" Hisui replied

"Destroy the gate, you must destroy the gate" Natsu said weakly while trying to get up, he noticed there were a couple of other people in the tent besides him one of them was Erza. Fortunately for him, most of them was asleep or was just to unfocused to notice him. Natsu managed to get up and walk towards the entrance of the tent only to be greeted by a blue cat.

"Ooomph" the blue cat said

"Happy" Natsu said

"Sorry Natsu, wait what are you doing Natsu" Happy said noticing that Natsu was in no condition walk around

"Natsu" Lucy shouted

"Flame-brain you're in no condition to scamper around" Gray said with worry although Gray was still be able to say names to Natsu.

"I agree with Gray-sama, Natsu-san you should rest" Juvia agreed with them.

"Excuse me" Arcadios said before he and a medical mage carried a wounded body in

"You should rest" the medical mage said while passing them "I'll tend to you later go back to bed"

"Gray, tell everyone, the only way to destroy the dragons is to destroy the gates" Natsu said weakly to Gray "Gather everyone you can spare and destroy the eclipse gate"

"How do you know that? And eclipse gate?" Gray asked

" I will explain later just do it" Natsu pleaded

"Okay, let's get you to bed first" Lucy said

Lucy and Gray helped him back to his bed, and as they were leaving Natsu said something

"Oh, and don't let anyone near Acnologia's carcass, now go" Natsu said

With that Gray, Happy, Lucy and Juvia left.

"_rest huh, guess I do need it_" Natsu thought before dozing off again

While Arcadios and Princess Hisui was left there to help.

"Master, master" Happy shouted

Makarov turned around and faced his children

"Gramps, we need you to take everyone we can spare" Gray said

"What's happening" Makarov asked

"I will explain later Master" Lucy said

"Aye sir" Happy said to convince master

"It was said to us by Natsu-san himself" Juvia said finally convincing the master

"Guildmasters can you please" Makarov asked his fellow Guildmasters

"I hope you're right about this" Bob said

"Makarov's always right Bob, what could go wrong were talking about the guy who evaded many money problems" Goldmine said

-After a few minutes—

"Everyone's here Lucy" Makarov asked her guild member "What now?"

"Follow Gray please" Lucy said

Gray started to walk, with Juvia by his side, soon the other mages followed. Roughly there were about five hundred mages, from different guilds. Soon after the last batch of mages were gone Lucy, Happy and the guildmaster also went. After minutes of walking they arrived at the site of the Eclipse gate.

As the Guildmasters and Lucy and of course Happy went to the middle of the crowd to the front.

"What now?" Bob asked the young mages

"I want everyone to build up their magic power, let's destroy this is one blow" Gray said to the Guildmaster

"You owe this time Makarov" Goldmine said "You can't give all the orders, it feels like I don't have a spotlight" he smirked

"OKAY LISTEN UP, WE WILL DESTROY THIS GATE WITH ONE ATTACK, FOCUS AND BUILD UP YOUR MAGIC WE WILL RELEASE THIS AT ONCE" Goldmine shouted

Everybody started concentrating even the Guildmasters, the pressure was getting heavy but the mages did not care about it. Right now they need to focus and give it all they got

"LAUNCH" Goldmine shouted

Goldmine attack was first and was followed by few attack and soon all of the attacks of the mages. It was a multi-level Unison Raid. The likes of which that did not happen in history. As their attacks merged it was nearing the gate. As the attack made contact with the gate, it was like a nuclear bomb going off infront of you. Some mages were thrown back, but most of the mages stood their ground. Their strength was a strong as their will to fight. The explosion created a massive cloud of dust, so the mages had to wait until it settled.

"Shit, we went overboard" Makarov deadpanned after realizing what happened

As the dust settled completely, the mages were shocked, happy and most of all sad, mostly the guildmasters. Starting from the gate, up to 4 kilometers was a huge creater. Although the gate was nowhere to be seen, possibly vaporized the masters were worried that they destroyed something. Their attack decimated the royal castle. But nevertheless they destroyed the gate, but how where they going to pay, every guildmaster was know crying like a baby.

Upon the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, almost instantaneously the seven dragons vanished without a trace. Although Laxus' fight was still on going

**END**

**Me: happy, Happy? * no pun intended**

**Happy: Yes, I usually don't get screen time but I showed up here**

**Me: Yeah, you shined like a star, it blinded me, I can't see**

**Happy: Natsu, he's mean**

**NAtsu: What are you doing with Happy?**

**ME: Nothing, Well I think this chapter is long enough, but the next chapter will be short. And please review I'm getting paranoid no one is reading this, and sorry for typos and grammatical errors**

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON'S FATE**

**LAXUS vs. FUTURE ROGUE**


	4. Chapter 4- Laxus vs Future Rogue

**LAXUS VS. FUTURE ROGUE  
**

The two dragon slayers were now in a heated battle. Laxus transformed into lightning form and went to the rear of Future Rogue to attack only to be blocked. Laxus backed away while Future Rogue chaged in and landed a hit on Laxus body causing him to fly and crash on the nearest tree. Future Rogue was coming in again for an attack but as he was in range Laxus round housed kicked him causing him to fall on his ass.

"You're actually pretty good" Laxus smirked

"I don't need flattery" Future Rogue retorded and with that they went in again with each other.

As their fists met a powerful shockwave was produced and caused them to stumble back. Laxus taking the opportunity used his roar of the lightning dragon at Future Rogue. Future Rogue purposely tripped himself so that he fell to the ground and dodged the roar by about five inches. Laxus again took the opportunity and decided to rush in the downed enemy, as he was in range Laxus reared back his fist and prepared to unleash the strongest punch of his life only to be interrupted by a kick in the gut which caused him to lose balance. The shadow dragon slayer quickly moved away from him and stood up in one swift motion. The two glared at each other waiting for each other to move in and attack, Future Rogue made the first move and tried to attack Laxus using his shadows to which Laxus evaded. Laxus charged in and landed a kick on the time-traveler mage, and returned the favor by punching him. As the two brawled using their fist and exchanging blows finally stopped and moved away from each other.

As the two separated they caught their breath for a second before continuing to fight. Laxus charged in first and attacked Future Rogue using his Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist which hit Future Rogue. Hard. As Future Rogue regained his senses after being hit with a massive attack he used his dragon roar to attack Laxus, who was caught off guard and wasn't able to dodge it. He took the hit. Directly.

The two slayers were now exhausted, they knew that the last attack would be the one that would declare the winner. The two were now having an intense stare contest. Both studying each other their breathing, eye movement, and even the slightest movements was not left unnoticed, then Future Rogue charged in. Then Laxus also attacked.

"**White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn**"

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd**"

As the two released their most powerful attacks, it created a huge explosion and dust scattering everywhere. When it settled Laxus was triumphantly standing while Future Rogue was lying on his back.

"I have to tell you something" Future Rogue said weakly

"What is it?" Laxus asked with no interest

"Tell to Natsu to remind me –cough-cough-" Future Rogue struggled trying not to slip into unconsciousness "protech Frosch 1 year from now, Gray is gonna kill Frosch"

"Fine" Laxus said

Then all of a sudden Future Rogue's body started glowing and after a few seconds he was gone. Laxus just let out a sigh and went to rest on the nearby unscathed tree before falling asleep

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I thought it would be cool to have Laxus and Future Rogue battle scene**

**And thank you for those who encouraged me, **


	5. Chapter 5- New King

**The New King **

-3 hours later-

By this time everyone was now resting, they had defeated Acnologia (Natsu did, anyways), and destroyed the eclipse gate. The support team did their best to help out those mages.

All the dragon slayers except for Natsu was able to slay a dragon. They were still sulking, disappointed that not one of them were able to slay a dragon. Cobra was sent back into prison while all of them just sat there together. Gajeel was the first one to break the silence

"So much for dragon slaying" Gajeel said

"It kinda shames me, being proud and all" Sting confessed

"Our specialty, turns out Natsu-san was the only one able to kill one" Rogue said

"That brat" Laxus sneered

"Cheer up, I'm sure we still did a good job" Wendy said with a cheerful tone

"I know, kid but" Marielle said not finishing as she was interrupted

"Natsu calls for all of you" A mage approached them

They went almost immediately just to knock their failure out of their minds. If you're wondering where their exceeds went, they asked them to help others which they did but hesitated at first. As they approached the tent where Natsu was, they had a feeling what was coming.

"I'm glad you're here in a short amount of time" Natsu said, he was now wide awake but bandaged most of the minor wounds have healed but he was still in not perfect condition.

"I have feeling about this" Gajeel said suspiciously

"Now let's confirm if you're right Gajeel, come walk with me" Natsu said before standing up and walking outside the tent. BTW Erza is still unconscious. They followed him and knew where he was headed.

"So what happens now?" Marielle asked

"I don't know" Rogue replied

"Oh, by the way, I believe we haven't met" Natsu turned to Marielle

"Marielle Nobu, Water Dragon Slayer"

"Natsu Dragneel, complicated dragon slayer" to which Marielle just facepalmed

"We're a failure as dragon slayers" Gajeel bringing up the topic again\

"Gajeel-san" Wendy exclaimed

"Don't worry, I'm sure our dragons our proud of us" Natsu carefreely (is there a word like that?) said

"Well I don't have a dragon" Laxus smirked looking on the bright side

"You have Laxus, where do you think the magic in the lacrima inside you came from" Natsu said

"_Natsu-san is smarter and more mature_" Wendy thought "_what happened to him_"

As they were conversing they were looking around the scene, even after all what happened the mages around them were still in high spirits, some talking, some resting and miraculously drinking and were now drunk.

"Well, let's just listen to them when they get here" Natsu said calmly while stopping arriving at their destination

The area where Acnologia's carcass fell was now barricaded and there were mages all around guarding it making sure no one goes in there. Gajeel approached the nearest mage

"Get the guildmasters" Gajeel ordered

"hai" the mage quickly sped of knowing what might happen to him if he angered the dragon slayers.

-after a few minutes

"What's happening, Natsu my boy?" Master Makarov asked as he approached as he was also followed by the other guildmasters

"Well, since you're my guildmaster I wanted you here out of respect" Natsu said

"What's gonna happen?" Makarov asked

"Salamder will be crowned dragon king" Gajeel replied

"WHAT?" the guildmasters said in unison

"Well, it's now or never go on Natsu" Laxus said as he gestured Natsu to move along.

**Natsu POV**

"_Are you proud of me now Igneel_**" **I thought.

I looked back at the guildmasters and saw that they were still shocked, well I'd be lying if I say I wasn't shocked either.

"_Is this what you planned Zeref_" I thought again, thinking about the mage I encountered on my journey. Well thanks to him I beat Acnologia. Now it's time to move on to the ceremony.

**General POV  
**

Natsu went to the head of Acnologia and stood there looking at the head of the Apocalypse Dragon that nearly killed his family. He stood there for a while, and then he started to move his hands like he was about to release the spell. His hands glowed white and after the light died down it revealed a chalice on his hand. The chalice was gold and it had some markings engraved on it and there was a at one part of the chalice there was a dragon that had another dragon in his mouth.

The guildmasters and the dragon slayers watched carefully on Natsu next move. Natsu bent down and used the chalice to scoop the blood of Acnologia, he stared at the red drink on his cup for a while before drinking it. As the guild masters and the dragon slayers watched carefully, Natsu was enveloped in a column of fire that reached as high as the sky.

-somewhere in the battlefield-

"That's my win you owe me 5,000 jewels" a man said to another man tossing the cards so that they could see very well what appeared.

"Nah, I say best out of three" the other man replied clearly looking annoyed that he lost

"Give me my money first" the first man smirked

They were interrupted form their arguing when a column of erupted some distance from their position.

"What was that?"

"Let's go check it out"

The two men went towards the direction of the fire and was soon followed by a big crowd that was also curious

-there with Natsu-

**Natsu POV  
**

"_it hurts, it hurts_" the thought keep circling and circling on my mind. My body was now enveloped in fire that was burning me, as a fire mage I should not be affected but it just burned. I felt like everything on my body was burning. I saw Happy watching me with a worried look on face, like he was about to cry.

"_Happy don't cry, I'm doing this for all of you so that you will not cry again_" I thought as my past experiences flooded my mind. The day I met Igneel, when we went fishing when he left me and I met master, meeting Fairytail, Lisanna, Lucy, the war with Phantom Guild, going to the tower of heaven, Fantasia, Edolas, all of my memories came back to me like flood. I thought about the Tower of Heaven seeing Erza cry, I could not bear it, at Tenroujima where my family was almost killed. It was too much, I let out a primal scream stronger that those that I did. I just wanted the pain to stop

**General POV**

A lot of people were now gathered around Acnologia and Natsu, Makarov was worried about Natsu since it looked like he was in pain. He could not bear it that his child was suffering and he can't do anything about it. He looked Gajeel and asked "What's happening?"

"Salamander is being tested if he is fit for being a dragon king" Gajeel replied

"Why did he have to do that, we could have left Acnologia's carcass alone, why did he have to do that" Makarov asked again

"I don't know " Gajeel said with a shrug

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they hear Natsu shout as the heat around them intensified

"Grandine told me once, if there was no king, dragons would run amok, because no one was keeping them in check" Wendy replied to the Master hoping that the Master would be satisfied with the answer.

The fire finally died down and revealed a healthier than ever Natsu. Only a few people who were watching close enough noticed that for a short time his eyes changed from like of a dragon's and turned back to his normal onyx eyes. This included of course the dragon slayers, guildmaters and somw mages who were keen enough.

"What happened?" a voice behind Makarov asked, it was Lucy and behind her was the entire guild.

The dragon slayers suddenly bowed at Natsu, while the spectators were just watching not knowing what to do. The atmosphere tensed as Natsu went closer to the six bowing dragon slayers, he slowly made his way to Wendy, and touched her forehead.

"Rise all of you, there's no need for formalities, right" Natsu said

The dragon slayers stood up while Marielle thought of teasing on Natsu. Marielle shows her very childish and immature side sometimes.

"Yes my liege" she said with a teasing voice, Natsu in turn just bonked her in the head, hard enough to teach her a lesson but not hard enough to harm her.

"Ow" Marielle complained as she rubbed the part where Natsu hit her.

"Well, let's come and met our parents shall we" Natsu said in a cheerful voice pointing up to the sky, where seven flying figures were nearing them.

"Grandine"

"Metallicana"

"Weisslogia"

"Skiadrum"

"Danum"

"Dragon?" (let you guess who said this)

As the seven dragons descended, the mages were scared that they scattered but still close enough to see what was happening. Some of the mages who didn't move at all were the dragon slayers (duh) , the guildmasters and handful of mages from different guilds.

"I miiissed you Igneel" Natsu said letting his childish side take over and hugged his lost father

"Where were you, Grandine" Wendy said now crying into the dragon's neck

"It can't be we killed you" Rogue and Sting said to their dragons

"Oi" Gajeel shouted before punching his father, which he didn't mind "Where were you?"

"I missed you Danum" Marielle said while hugging her dragon

"Uh, hi" Laxus nervously said to the dragon infront of him only to earn a snort from the dragon

"You're lucky they captured some of my magic in that Lacrima inside of you" the dragon commented

After a few minutes of reconciling and celebrating, the dragons stopped and bowed at Natsu.

"Now, now there's no need for that" Natsu said while being embarrassed

"Well we must show respect to the dragon king" Metallicana said "even if he is an idiot"

"ehhhhhhh" were heard all around the crowd

"Yep, Natsu is the new Dragon King, Aye sir" Happy said

I think this chapter sucked, well anyways check out my new story Natsu's little dragon.


	6. Chapter 6- Feelings

**Chapter 6**

**Feelings**

It had been a week since the Acnologia incident took place. It was a beautiful sunny day, at Crocus, the breeze constantly blowing, the chirping of the birds above and the lively chatter of people. The only traces left by the horrifying incident are the ruined buildings and the casualties. The guilds were requested by the Government to help in the rebuilding of the destroyed Cities. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel were sent to help to those cities in the north that was also destroyed by Acnologia. Fairytail and Sabertooth were left in the Crocus to help.

Sabertooth was tasked to build a temporary shelter for the citizens, they were nearly finished now. Three buildings were nearly finished while two more are being built. The three buildings were being fixed by some of the mages of Sabertooth since it only needed some final touches, like putting windows, lighting and painting it so it will not look dull. The majority of the men were on the two incomplete buildings, putting high beams and foundation that will serve as the frame of the building. After the death of Jiemma, Sabertooth was now a livelier guild. Everyone was friendly now to each other; the feeling of competitiveness was now replaced by comradery.

Fairytail was tasked to rebuild the destroyed part of the royal castle, since the king deemed it was Fairytail who led the attack. Much to Makarov's disappointment the rest of the guild happily obliged. We could see that they have finished the putting the foundations and the beams and were now putting the walls up. Natsu and Gray were bickering about who could complete the task faster. They had been like this since they started the work. Natsu and his guild forgot that he was the Dragon King and treating him like how they used to. Natsu was happy that nothing changed about his friends knowing his a dragon king. Fairytail's bond was strong enough to defeat Acnologia, they would never abandon their family, maybe that's why Natsu sticked with his guild. As the guild watched Natsu and Gray 'bonded', they completely forgot their work except for Master and some others who were super focused. The onlookers quickly went back to their work as they felt a presence staring at them.

"NATSU, GRAY, WHAT HAPPENED TO WORKING!"Erza scolded them,

"_She's way into this_" the guild thought as they noticed Erza's clothing. She was dressed like a construction worker, in a blue jumpsuit and googles and helmet.

Gray just stiffened and and yelled Yes, Ma'am before going back to his work. Natsu just shrugged it off and continued to work. The guild was now tense, Natsu ignored Erza again. It had been like this since Erza woke up. The entire guild was smothering her, asking if she was okay and other questions, while Natsu just watched from afar. After ignoring Erza for the umpteenth time, the red headed teen was now pissed.

"NAT-" she manage to said before being interrupted by Mira's shout

"Okay Break time everyobody" she said as she approached them with a cart of drinks followed by Lisanna with a cart full of bread and cookies.

The guild stopped their work and almost immediately the carts were emptied and everybody was holding their own food. The guild grouped together, forming they respective areas. They started to chat and relax. Mirajane's eyes caught sight of a certain team who were apart from each other yet being so close. Team Natsu sitted in a circle, Lucy and Wendy were trying their best to cheer up joined by Gray yet the red-haired and the pink-haired didn't move causing Lucy's, Wendy's and Gray's effort to cheer up everyone to fail. Natsu stood up and walked towards Mirajane.

**Mira's POV**

Why is Natsu heading here, he still hasn't finished his food so unless he doesn't want it he is returning it. I saw that Natsu was now infront of me and gestured me at a spot where it was nowhere near any group. I followed not knowing what he wants. I stared at him for a while. I noticed that grew taller by a few inches and his clothing changed. Instead of his usually black and yellow outline pants it was changed by blue and gold, same for his vest, I also noticed that his hair had grown and was wilder. I was knocked out of my thought when I bumped at Natsu. He had stopped at sat down and I also did. I looked around and saw most of the eyes of the guild was on us now, which made me uncomfortable, especially Erza's gaze

"What do you do Mira when someone you love, loves somebody else?" he asked which kinda shocked me since I never thought Natsu would ask these questions/

"Well" he said demanding an answer

"Well, I don't know but if it where me I'd confront her, and when I'm sure that he loves that person I will leave them alone since I only want her to be happy, right" I said to him

"Say, if I don't do anything what would happen" he asked again

"Well, don't tell this to anyone but I kinda had a crush on you back then, I teased you all the time to bond with you, I was not true to my feelings so when I did nothing and stood watch, and when I decided to do something, you and Lisanna had been together, I didn't want to hurt my sister so I ignored, until I slowly forgot about the feelings I had for you" I said while trying to force a smile "but now, I think it came back, sorry Natsu if I seemed a little bit selfish"

I felt him hug me and pat me on the back, I could sense that the entire guild was watching so closely now that I thought I would melt into a puddle. After a couple of seconds he pulled back

"I didn't know that" he said

"Don't worry, just take good care of Erza" I whispered to him before standing up

**GENERAL POV**

The entire guild was now curious to what happened, they wanted to know what happened between the two. Cana was about to approach Mira when Erza beat her to it and started talking. The entire guild listened closely trying to hear what they were talking about. They were like this until Erza shot them a glare and ordered everyone to go a back to work. Makarov just chuckled at the scene before returning to his work as well.

The day had passed and everyone was heading to their temporary 'houses', (they were tents). As Natsu was about to enter his tent, he was stopped when a hand was landed on his shoulders. It was cold and heavy and metallic. Natsu looked and saw the red-headed girl she was avoiding all the time. Natsu was about to remove the hand when the grip tightened.

"We need to talk"

**END**

**So yeah I suck at writing character POVs so sorry for not updating for a while, so review**

**Next time, Confrontations, what does Erza want? Will Natsu build up courage?**


	7. Chapter 7- Confrontations

**P.S is suck at writing romance scenes so this might suck a little bit, and I think I'm losing this story so, with the last bit of my power and electricity I will finish this….**

**Confrontations**

"We need to talk"

**Natsu POV**

'What the hell does she want' I thought, I could feel her grip tightening on my shoulder. The look she gave me was scary and serious. Looks like no backing out.

"We need to talk, Natsu" she repeated

"Okay, fine what is it" I asked knowing that there will be no way out of here except complying with her demands. I waited for her answer but she just dragged me out of the camping areas and near the forest that was nearby. I looked at her when we stopped wondering what would happen next.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked

"I'm not avoiding you" I defended myself

"Really, ignoring me when I talk to you, moving away from me when I come near you like I am some sort of a disease, please tell me how is that not ignoring?" she bursted at me

I look at her, I see her beautiful eyes that seemed to glow, her scarlet hair that swayed with the wind. She was the love of her life. Then in Jellal came into my mind, I remembered how they both loved each other. I could not stand a chance, they were childhood friends nothing could ever top that.

"Why do you care?" I said as coldy as possible

**Erza POV**

I couldn't believe the words coming out of Natsu's mouth. 'Why do I care, I care because you're dear to me you're one of the people who brought me out of darkness and into the light' I mentally shouted at him. Breathing deeply and mustering all the willpower I can, I say three words that took me long enough to say to him.

"Because, I love you" I said to him

As I said that I noticed that he was now angry. I couldn't fathom why he was angry. Is it because that I said to him I love him, is it because of the beatings I gave him when we were younger. I was interrupted from my thoughts when he spoke

"Really,what about Jellal huh, you loved him enough for you to kiss him" he said in a very pissed voice

I was taken aback when I took in those words. What did he meant when we kissed. I thought back and remembered that during our preparation for the S-class trials, I had accidentally kissed Jellal. He saw it, that explains why he left. When I finally realized everything I couldn't hold back the tears, they fell and I looked at Natsu, I couldn't hold it in, I kissed him.

**General Pov**

Natsu was shocked when Erza's lips cut the distance between her's and his'. He recovered from it after a few seconds and pulled Erza away.

"What are you doing Erza, is this one of your tricks?" Natsu asked

"Natsu you baka, I'm sorry if I hurt you I promise you that it was only an accident, I tripped and I fell on him, I'm so sorry Natsu, nothing happened between us" Erza paused

"After the Tower of Heaven I finally realized that you were always there for me, you risked your life to save me, I swear on my life I didn't have feelings for Jellal, I loved him but not the way I loved you, I treated him as my brother but you, you were different, **I LOVE YOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL**" she finished

Natsu was now in tears and hugged Erza as strong as he could. Not wanting to let go, not wanting to let her fly away from him, now that he knows that she loved him

"I'm sorry Erza for the thing I did, I hope you forgive me" Natsu said

"I forgive you Natsu" Erza softly said as she hugged Natsu with all her might

"I LOVE YOU ERZA SCARLET"

"I LOVE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL"

**For those who don't have the guts or easily offended, you can skip this Lemon, lemon,lemooonnn**

**I warned you, skip this part till you saw the 'LEMON ENDS' words**

Natsu and Erza were having a full blown make-out session right now. They confessed to each other five minutes ago and here they are in the middle of the forest making out. As they kissed Natsu grabbed Erza's ass causing her to moan and slipping his tongue inside the mouth of her lover which she gladly accepted. There was a fierce tounge battle between the two, but they had to end it due to lack of oxygen. As they parted a string of saliva emerged that connected their mouths.

"That was great Natsu" Erza said with bliss

"Yeah it was awesome" Natsu said before leaning in again and having a make-out session again. As Natsu hands travelled to her chest area and hitting her cheast plate he looked at Erza which Erza understood and requipped into her normal unarmored clothing without breaking their French kiss. As Natsu's hand made their way to Erza's breast, it earned a moan to the red haired mage. They had separated once again due to lack of air. Natsu bent down on Erza causing Erza to lay down on her back. Natsu continued fondling Erza breast beneath her blouse. He retreated one hand and it travelled south. It went in Erza's skirt and stopped before her flower. Natsu inserted one finger into her pussy, not removing the panty causing it to go in also.

"Someone's wet" Natsu teased

"Am I now" Erza retorded grabbing Natsu's manhood which was now as sturdy as a tree.

Natsu continued on what he was doing, he was making butterfly kissed to Erza's neck while moving south. He stopped when he made contact with her blouse. Erza was about to requip again when Natsu kissed her and said

"No, I'll do it myself"

Natsu removed the buttons using his tongue skillfully. As each button popped, Erza's breat did so. Erza was now in her bra, when Natsu put his hand behind her back and popping the bra latch. He bit the bra and tossed it away revealing Erza's breasts in their full glory. Natsu sucked at kneaded the nipples alternating between the two and still managed to finger Erza. Erza was now in cloud 9, moaning everytime Natsu pleasured her with any move he makes. Natsu decided that he was now done with Erza's breasts and left a trail of kisses going down to Erza's womanhood. Natsu stopped and looked at Erza earning a nod and proceeded removing her skirt, revealing her wet pussy and Natsu's finger.

'If he managed to do it with one finger, what about his dick'. Natsu ripped Erza's panties apart and fully exposing her beautiful and soaked flower. Natsu leaned his head to her thighs and began kissing it and using his magic to heat up his breaths as he moved upwards to Erza's womanhood. Erza was now moaning and gripping the grass that she laid on.

"Stop *moan teasing me *moan Natsu" Erza barely said

Natsu didn't heed her and continued on his journey. He stopped at Erza's womanhood which was now infront of him and began to lick it which caused Erza to moan and lock her legs around Natsu. Natsu proceeded and let his tongue in, exploring the cavern. Natsu hands wandered north and began to fondle Erza's breats.

"I can't hold it in" Erza said as she came on Natsu face.  
Natsu stoped from his position and looked up at the red headed mage who was now blushing that rivaled her own hair. Erza looked at her suddenly with a serious expression

"My turn" she said before moving quickly up to Natsu and kissing him, after making out with Natsu she wandered below to her boxers that looked like was about to rip. She removed it and Natsu's erection sprung out of its constraints. Erza massged the cock with her hands earning groans from Natsu. Erza decided to eat the thing infront of her. Bacause of the sheer size of it half only fitted in Erza's mouth while the rest she massaged and caressed. Erza began bobbing her head and gradually increasing her pace. She felt Natsu's hands on her head as he continued to groan. Erza noticed that he applied pressure and began moving Erza's head at a faster pace

"Faster *groan Erza"

After a while Natsu came in Erza's mouth and Erza swallowed it and nearly choking due to the amount that was released. They were making out again, till Natsu laid Erza on her back and lined himself up.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked

"Yes, just do it already" Erza pleaded wanting the cock inside of her

"Are you sure" Natsu asked again

"I will fuck you myself if you chicken out" Erza warned

Natsu gently inserted his member into her location. As Erza felt the member enter her she was amazed how this thing was ripping her apart even Natsu hasn't moves yet. They made out for a while till Erza was comfortable to his size. Natsu began pounding on her in an unhuman pace. Their moans and groans were heard all throughout the forest. Luckily they decided to go deeper to the forest. As Natsu and Erza neared their climax, Natsu's pace increased some more, and Erza was now moving helping herself and Natsu fuck her more.

"I' cumming, I'm pulling out" Natsu said as he was about to move out a pair of legs locked him

"Inside me Natsu" Erza said

"ERRRZAAA"

"NAAATSSUUU"

They shouted as they both came, Natsu pulled out and hugged Erza and they slept naked as the day they were born in the middle of the forest.

We can see a short old man dying in the background as a he was lying on his pool of blood that was gushing out from his nose (guess who this is)

'**LEMON ENDS'**

-**Next day-**

"Good morning sleepy head " Erza said as Natsu stirred awake. Natsu pecked Erza on the lips and they both stood up and stretching. Natsu helped Erza as she felt a little numb. They both picked up their littered clothers and put them on, Erza just requipped. As they were about to leave Natsu held Erza's hands

"I LOVE YOU ERZA"

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

"I have to explain something to you, it's about dragon kings and their mates.." Natsu explained to Erza the multiple mates thingy

(well that's another story)

As they left the forest, Natsu screamed at Erza when he saw the bloodied Master Makarov on his own pool of blood

**10 years later**

A small boy was walking to the fairytail guild, he opened the door and a bucket of water splashed on him. Children erupted into laughter while the adults just watched.

"I can't believe someone fell for that" a red headed boy said about 5 years of age

"So it was you Igneel" the drenched boy said about the same age as the red headed boy

"Bleh, You're a sucker Light" Igneel said stucking out his tongue when he jumped and run off when the boy he pranked threw him an ice make snowball. It was light's turn to laugh when he too was sent running of when Igneel touched his back with a heated finger. As they both started down at each others, some kids went near them. Two approached them while the others just watched

"Stop fighting Igneel, you know how mama Erza gets angry" a white haired girl said

"Yeah you too, Light, in which case you are at fault since you fell for the dumb trick" a blue haired boy about the age 9 approached them

"Stay out of this, Matt" Light shouted

"Well, father will be pleased with me that I followed in his footsteps of beating my rival" Igneel proudly said "So don't worry Alana"

"I'm still worried, about them they should be back by now" Alana said

"What was that" Light said overhearing what Igneel said

Igneel lighted his fist in fire, Light freezed his hands, Matt turned his arm into a small iron club, Alana backed away. As they were about to fight they were KO'd by a pink haired girl

"I leave you for 10 minutes and you fight " the pink haired girl said re-quiping a wooden was about age 9.

"We're sorry Natsumi, nee-chan"were heard from the little kids

Suddenly the doors bursted open

"WE'RE BACK"

"Daddy, Mommy, Welcome home" Were heard from the children

Gray and Juvia was tackled by Light and hugged them both, Lucy was hugged by a yellow haired girl and cried into her legs

"Where is you Papa?" Lucy asked her child

"He left saying that he will beat uncle Rouge" the child said

"No need to worry mommy's here, damn Sting" Lucy said, while mumbling the last part

Natsu, Mirajane and Erza were greeted by three children. Natsu picked up Igneel and hugged him doing the same with the two other children.

"So what happened while we were gone, Alana" Mirajane asked

"Mommy, Igneel was fighting Light agaain" the child emphasized

"Traitor" Igneel said before he was given a thumbs up by his father, which Erza just hit his head

"Igneel Dragneel, what did I say about fighting" Erza scolded

"Eh, Alana-nee-chan was also there, I didn't even fight because of Natsumi- nee-chan" Igneel complained

Erza looked at her daughter with an approving look.

"Come on I'll treat you straw berry cake" Erza said leading her daughter to the bar

"Mira-san can I go with Alana-chan" Wendy asked Mira

"Sure thing, be good" Mira said to Alana before giving her a kiss which Natsu also did

Mira walked to the bar and left the two father and son alone. Natsu crouched down and whispered

"Did it work, the bucket prank?" Natsu asked his son

"Yeah dad it was so cool" Igneel proudly said once again

"Come on I know a better trick and this time I'll keep your mothers away while you beat your rival, now let's train" Natsu said grinning

"Yes, I'm all fired up Papa" Igneel shouted, as Natsu picked him up and told Erza an Mira that he and Igneel was leaving and go do some errands

While on the corner of the guild

"So he did that huh, classic flame brain" Gray said to himself as he listened to his son's story

"Well get him back come on, I'll teach you that" Gray said to his son with a smirk

"Really, I'm excited oto-san" Light said as he was picked up by Gray

"We'll be out for a bit Juvia" Gray said

While Makarov and Laxus watch the guild from the second floor

"Looks like you'll be having roughtime as guildmaster" Makarov joked to his grandson

"uhh, is it always like this when you were " Laxus complained

Makarov just chucked and said

"WELL, THIS IS FAIRYTAIL"


End file.
